


Harry Potter/Tom Riddle Prompt Book

by tstories101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinted Time Travel, M/M, lashings, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstories101/pseuds/tstories101
Summary: A collection of miscellaneous Tomarry works that I wanted to create in between writing my w.i.ps. Each story will have their own ratings and warnings.





	1. 20 Lashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Warnings: Lashings/Spankings, slight BDSM  
> Word Count: 536
> 
> Harry puts his life in danger, Tom isn't particularly happy about that.

“You disobeyed me.”

“I had to-”

“-You _deliberately disobeyed me_.”

“I saved them!”

“But you could have gotten everyone killed! You think your crew members can trust you if you go off doing your own thing and not taking orders. You were completely unaccounted for!” Tom’s breathing was harsh and Harry was actually tempted to shy back into himself as the taller man towered over him. Harry kept their stares locked and he couldn’t help but notice that Tom looked… almost pained. " _You_ could've died."

Harry stood his ground, which probably wasn’t the best idea.

“Twenty lashes,” Tom said, his eyes softened but his grip on Harry’s arm remained tight. “One for every man you could have _killed_ for the sake of your three friends.”

Harry stood, letting the punishment sink in. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m very serious, Harry. Lie down, now.” When Harry didn’t move, Tom continued. “Now!”

Harry moved quickly, not wanting to make his punishment any worse.

“Breeches off as well.” Harry wanted to whine but wiggled them down his hips before lying down on the bed. _Their_ bed.

“Why are you getting this, Potter?” Harry gulped at Tom’s tone.

“Because I saved people’s lives.” He felt the whip come down on his bare arse.

“Try again.”

“Because I went against your orders and risked the crew and their lives.”

“And?” Harry had thought he’d gotten it right, but then he remembered: Tom never considered Harry to be just _crew_.

“And… my life.”

“Correct. Now I want you to count every lash.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry felt the gentle caress of the lash before it came down _hard._

“One.” Harry gritted his teeth. “Two.” Lashes were never fun, not for Harry at least. “Three.”

Tom never went easy on Harry, his blows never lessened up and, on some cases, they only worsened. At ten, Tom gave Harry a quick break, but Harry hated that. Tom was methodical with the way that he handed out the lashes, often keeping an even amount of time within each lash, but when he took a break, it caused for the next lash to come unexpectedly.

Harry squeaked out a quick ‘eleven’, as Tom continued on with the punishment.

The last one came and tears were coming down his cheeks, his face almost as red as his arse, but it would never be as bruised.

Tom set the lash aside and went to get the gel that he only used on Harry. Most people that got lashes were sent straight to the infirmary to be dealt with there, but Harry’s was his to deal with.

“I hate you.” Harry muttered as Tom spread the gel on his arse, causing both a stinging sensation and a cooling effect on the already bruised cheeks. While the words cause a slight tinge of pain in Tom’s heart, he knew that Harry didn't mean it.

“I’d prefer you to be alive to hate me than dead.” Tom maneuvered Harry slightly so that he could lay down in the bed with him. “I couldn’t live without you, Harry.”

The man sniffed as he cuddled up in Tom’s chest, the man pressed a kiss to the crown of Harry’s head.

“Get some sleep, love.”


	2. Stop Being a Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Warnings: None, fluff, the word butt is used as an insult, hinted time travel  
> Word Count: 520
> 
> Riddle has a breakdown and Harry can't really let go of his Gryffindor side.

“You don’t have to pretend for me, okay. I’m aware that you hate me, don’t feel  _ pity _ for me.” Harry almost hesitated, but he remembered who he was talking to, the great Tom Riddle, master of manipulation. And like hell this wasn’t one of his techniques, but then again, the man did look completely ruined, gripping the sheets like a child, and then Harry remembered, he basically was a child. “You probably think I deserve this.”

Well  _ Voldemort _ deserved this, but Harry didn’t think that  _ Tom _ necessarily deserved it. But the last thing Harry had expected to walk into was Tom curled up in his bed, with red eyes and a red nose. The dorm room was empty and now he could guess why Lestrange was guarding the door.

“Well, I can’t say you deserve anything, especially when I don’t know what made you like,” Harry didn’t know what to make of the situations. “Well, like this.”

Tom glared at Harry, and if Tom had the strength, Harry could imagine that he would have thrown a strong curse at him, not that Harry didn’t deserve it. He was a right git at times, but so were the other Slytherin boys, Harry had grown to accept that he rather fit in to Slytherin, even though he couldn’t share the same sentiment with Ron and Hermione, who were both put into Gryffindor, again.

“I’m sure you’d just love to know, use my secrets against me and rubbish like that.” Harry could swear that Riddle gripped the sheet tighter and curled more into himself.

Harry placed his books on his bed, which happened to be next to Riddle’s. Harry sat down on his bed, looking at Riddle, who wouldn’t turn away from the messy haired brunette.

“I may be Slytherin, but I’m not for revenge, I literally couldn’t care less about that ‘rubbish’.” Harry could have sworn he saw Riddle’s shoulders drop, as if a weight had lifted and he no longer had to carry it, but the sheets on the bed were rather thick and he simple could’ve moved. “I’m not used to seeing you in this predicament, but you’re human, you’re allowed to break every now and then.”

Tom hissed at Harry.

“You’re not a cat, I swear to God Riddle, I will punch you.” Harry was wondering whether or not he should break out the fact that he knew about him being the Heir of Slytherin, but decided against it while Tom was in this  _ delicate _ state. “You are human, stop being a butt.”

“Of course you would use that for your insult.”

“What? The butt or the being human?” Harry asked, a smile on his face, which quickly spread to Riddle, as much as the latter tried to fight against it to keep his cold persona mask.

“Both.”

The mood had brightened, but Harry still was terrified to ask what happened, who knows what it would take to get the other man to send a killing spell towards Harry. But Harry, like the brash Gryffindor that still existed within him, gathered his courage and opened his mouth.

“What happened?”


End file.
